ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Malefactor (Jane Smith 10)
Story Jane and Argit are opening a packaged snack type thing, Argit digging in. Jane sniffs it before taking a bite, but her stomach growls. Jane shrugs her shoulders, and bites into it. Jane: Ugh. This tastes horrible. Argit: (Mouth full) Yeah. But you can’t stop eating it. Argit takes another bite, Jane following. She glares at Argit, nodding in agreement. Voice: I don’t know how you can eat that stuff! It looks horrible! Jane and Argit jump to their feet, as Nails is standing at the top of a hill. Nails walks down towards them, Jane giving a sigh of relief. Argit: I hate your seeing eye jokes. Jane: Nails! I didn’t think we’d see you again. Nails: I’ve always got time for some of the more interesting people stuck here. (She stands in front of Jane and Argit.) So listen, I got some good news, and some bad news. Good news, I found a way out of the Null Void! Argit: Really?! Nails: Yeah, I met a guy who can get us out. Argit: Finally! A break! Jane: What’s the bad news? Nails: Oh, right. This guy wants me to capture you, Jane. He’ll torture and experiment on you and stuff, but hey! We’ll get out! Jane: I think I’ve had enough of getting people’s help. Argit: I’ll take it. Nails: Alright. Then you’ll have to help me take her out then. Nails pounces at Jane, who stumbles back, falling over as she dodges Nails’ sharp nails. Jane activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down, transforming into Ssslither. She slips out of grip, whipping at Nails with her tail. Nails flips and dodges, landing on all fours. She lunges and bites at Ssslither, catching her tail. Nails flails her head, tearing the tail off. Ssslither hisses in pain, as she tries to regain balance. Ssslither: My tail! Nails chews on the tail, then spits it out. Nails: Oh, relax! You won’t need it. Ssslither uses her hands to try and sit up, as Nails approaches. Ssslither spits acid at Nails’ face, as she stands there, not flinching. Nails: (Mockingly) Ah! My eyes! They burn! Nails wipes the acid off her face, revealing her eyeless face. She lunges at Ssslither, as Ssslither’s tail wraps around her torso, stopping her. Nails: Huh. Didn’t see that coming. Ssslither: My tail grew back. Lucky me. Quills hit Ssslither’s tail, as she releases a groan. She looks over at Argit, who was smirking. Argit: Sorry Jane. But I’m getting out of here. Ssslither: (Drowsy) Traitor. Ssslither falls over, fast asleep. She reverts, as Nails picks up her body, throwing it over her shoulders. Nails: Wrapped up just like that. A whistle sounds, Nails flinching from it. Nails: Agh! I hate that whistle! A Null Void portal opens, as Khyber walks through. Khyber: Well done, Nails. Your services are greatly appreciated. Nails: Yeah, sure. Now get me out of here. Khyber: Of course. Follow me. Khyber back through the portal, as Nails walks through as well. Argit begins to follow, as the portal begins to close. Argit: Hey! What about me?! Argit runs, as he jumps through the portal, going through right before it closes. End Scene Jane wakes up, tied to a slab. She struggles to get free, but is unable to. Voice: Stop struggling you n-n-neadrathal. You c-c-can’t escape from my brilliant grip. Jane’s vision returns, as she sees Dr. Psychobos by her right arm, working on the Omnitrix. Khyber is standing in the background, as is Nails. Nails looks irritated, however. Nails: Can I go now? I didn’t make this deal to get out of the Null Void to watch you old men play with toys. Khyber whistles, as Nails cripples over. She emits a growl at Khyber, as Psychobos shocks her. Psychobos: Silence! I don’t expect your dog brain, and I use the term loosely, to understand what I’m trying to accomplish. Nail: And I don’t expect your bubble brain, and I use the term literally, to understand that I don’t do well cooped up. Psychobos: Khyber, why don’t you take the dog for a walk? Khyber: Very well. Come. I’ll tell you what our plan for you is. Khyber leads Nails out of the room, as Psychobos sighs. Psychobos: Now, to prove that I am s-s-superior once and for all. Jane: That’s what this is about? A bruised ego? Psychobos: You don’t know who I am, so I don’t expect your limited intelligence, and I use the term loosely, to understand. I am Dr. Psychobos, the smartest mind in the galaxy. Azmuth, my eternal rival, c-c-claims that he is the smartest, being the creator of your Omnitrix. I plan on using his own w-w-weapon and use it against him! I’ve already gotten the basic understanding on how it works. Jane: How are you smarter if you just use what he did before you? Psychobos: Because I’ll make it better! Psychobos pops up the Omnitrix head, removing a piece out from it. The Omnitrix releases feedback, though nothing else happens. Psychobos: Exc-c-cellant. Now, for you. Psychobos’ skull opens, it sparking with lightning. A wrench hits his brain, electrocuting himself and injuring him. Psychobos drops, revealing Argit. Jane: So what? You knocked me out to ensure we got out before you rescued me? Argit: No. But they never intended on bringing me along, so I thought I’d surprise them. Jane: Great. Now get me out of here. Argit pulls the clamps off Jane’s arms, as she activates the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix sparks, as she’s transformed without slapping it down. She shrinks and becomes a Galvan, with brunette hair. Her face is slim, as she wears a pink and black jumpsuit. The Omnitrix is on her back. Grey Matter: What am I now? Psychobos wakes up, looking at Grey Matter. Psychobos: A Galvan? You dare turn into the form of my rival! Argit fires quills at Psychobos, putting him to sleep. Argit sighs with relief, as Grey Matter looks around. Grey Matter: Our location seems to be in the center of the base. There are most likely transports near the edges of the base. I suggest that we travel through the air ducts to avoid detection. Argit: Heh. Good enough for me. End Scene Nails and Khyber are going down the hall, heading back towards the lab. Nails: So listen. You want me to stick around and help you guys, I’ve got demands. This derogatory manner you’re treating me, it ends. If not, I’m going to walk. Second, I demand meat. And lots of it. Third, Nails stops, sniffing the air. She turns, looking up at the air duct above her. Nails: Strawberries. Jane’s escaping! Khyber pulls out a pistol, turning and firing at the air duct. The lasers go through, as they see Grey Matter and Argit scrambling through the duct. Khyber: Useless crab! His desire to keep her alive will be the end of him! I’ll handle her myself! Nails: Have fun. Call if you need me. Khyber whistles, Nails holding her ears and snarling in his direction. The two run off after Grey Matter and Argit, Khyber firing a blast that opens a vent, Argit hanging down out of it. Argit fires quills from his back, as Khyber draws a dagger, deflecting them. Khyber fires his blaster again, Argit dropping. Nails pounces at Argit, him firing quills. Nails is impaled, as she tumbles over, asleep. Khyber: Mindless beast. Argit takes off running, as Khyber blasts him. Argit drops, and is immobile. Khyber goes over, and kicks Argit over, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Khyber: Weak prey. Khyber bends over, examining Argit’s pockets. Argit’s jacket bulges, as he uses his knife to cut through it. Grey Matter jumps out, attaching herself to his face. Khyber freaks, stumbling and swatting at his face. Khyber: Agh! Get off of me! Grey Matter: (Struggling) Argit! Now! Argit stirs, as he gets up, firing quills at Khyber. Grey Matter jumps off, as Khyber’s face is hit by quills. His expression is drowsy, as he falls over, asleep. Grey Matter wipes her hands, proud. Grey Matter: Well done, Argit. To think you’d have such tactical advantage and bravery. Argit: (Panting) That nearly gave me a heart attack! Can we please get out of here now?! End Scene At the Rooters base, Servantis is typing on a computer, scanning the entirety of the Null Void. He groans in frustration, pounding the table. Servantis: Nowhere. All this and I still can’t find her! Swift: Proctor. Servantis raises his head, as Swift approaches. Swift: I believe I found something. Swift pulls out a transport manuscript. Servantis: Encephalonus IV. Swift: Specifically the base of Dr. Psychobos. Servantis: Bah. Him. Thinking he’s so superior. Where’s he going? Swift: Nowhere. According to my intel, Psychobos and his lackey are still at the base. Servantis perks up, intrigued. Servantis: It has to be Jane. Where is she going?! Swift: According to the record, Galvan Prime. Servantis storms off, getting on the intercom. Servantis: All forces, mobilize! We are moving out! Swift: Proctor, is that wise? Galvan Prime are allies with the Plumbers. Attacking them, Servantis: This is the first time we’ve known Jane’s location since she fled! If she gets there, then she could be picked up by the Plumbers, more specifically, Magister Tennyson. She’s out of the Null Void, so the Magistrata’s orders are worthless! No, we have to move now. Characters * Jane Smith * Argit Villains * Nails * Khyber * Dr. Psychobos * Rooters ** Proctor Servantis ** Swift Aliens Used * Ssslither * Grey Matter (first appearance) Trivia * Jane and Argit make it out of the Null Void. * Nails returns, having a part in the Nemetrix arc. * Jane gets stuck as Grey Matter, a running gag from the canon series. * Servantis finds Jane's location for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Null Void Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Nemetrix Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Rooters Arc